


Cognitive Dissonance.

by DanDog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cussing, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: A short one-shot that has to do with the clean-freak and Commander. Fluff ensues.I regret nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depending one how well this fic does, I may continue it.
> 
> As always, any and all grammar mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance if there happen to be any.
> 
>  
> 
> So.. not much else to say.
> 
> Enjoy?

"---evi!"

Levi grumbled incoherently, cuddling deeper in the warm blankets.

"Levi!" A deep voice snapped again, more urgently this time. Levi cracked one eye open to face a flustered-looking Erwin Smith. Groggily, he opened his other eye and surveyed the room for anything that may have made Erwin so flustered to begin with. 

He realized that he was, in fact, in Erwin's room. "Oh," was all he managed to say, his mind suddenly recalling the events from the previous night.

He remembered going to his own room after a tiring day of work. Upon sitting down in front of the fireplace, his mind wandered. One thought led to another, and soon Levi made it to Erwin's room. One thing led to another, and presently Levi cursed from the pain in his backside.

Erwin realized where the soldier's thoughts had led him and cleared his throat, wearing a kind smile as he said,"Ah, don't worry, Levi; I changed the sheets."

Levi managed to sit up just as Erwin captured his right hand in his own. The blonde lifted up Levi's hand and kissed it. "What day is it?" Levi mumbled, ignoring the way his face flushed at Erwin's simple show of affection. "It's actually your day off," Erwin's answer made Levi snap out his daze and embarrassment.

 

"What the hell did you wake me up for, then?!"

Erwin, unfazed by Levi's words and tone, smiled gently,"I know. But we also have a meeting today." 

Levi groaned. "I agree," Erwin replied. 

Levi cut in before he could say more, though,"Well, you're the Commander, Erwin! Can't you just call the shitty thing off?!" Erwin rolled his lovely blue eyes,"If only, Levi. But this is a matter I simply can't ignore."

Levi huffed out an irritated breath.

"However," Erwin continued, gaining Levi's interest,"I was hoping.. after the meeting, that we could go into town?"

He swallowed his uncertainties,"And..?"

Erwin flashed him a charming smile,"And take you on a date."

 

Levi's face turned a pretty pink, much to Erwin's amusement.

 

"Let's get dressed," Erwin suggested.

 

Levi couldn't wait for the shitty meeting to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi enjoys his day off, even more so when it involves Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else seen AoT Junior High? 
> 
> It's hilarious.
> 
> Especially Episode 12 near the ending.
> 
> Just wished we could've seen more of Erwin and Levi, in order to fuel my weird little fics.
> 
> Heh.. enjoy?

Erwin Smith certainly knew how to treat someone to an elegant meal.

Levi was reminded of this from the moment he saw the exterior of the restaurant.

Wondering how much money his superior had to save up for the date caused a frown to form on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by Erwin.

"Levi," he began, long after the polite waitress visited them,"Is there something wrong?"

Levi smirked into his drink, glad they picked a table farther away from the crowd as he answered,"Other than my ass hurting? Nothing, really."

Erwin chuckled, shaking his head. "You always were blunt," he murmured.

The grey-eyed man retorted,"You think now would be the best time to walk down memory lane, old man?"

The blonde chuckled now,"The more you call me that, the more I'll actually start to believe it."

Levi leaned forward as he replied,"Good. Since I see some grey in your hair."

He brushed a few locks just for good measure, revelling in the way Erwin leaned into the touch.

Then, the moment was spoiled.

The waitress cleared her throat, setting two steaming plates down

"Sorry to interrupt," she hardly sounded genuine,"But the food is ready."

Erwin nodded once to her,"Yes, thank you."

She beamed before leaving to attend to other guests.

Levi frowned again, if Erwin's lingering gaze was anything to go by.

"What?" He asked his superior.

Erwin began eating his meal,"It's only that..it seems as though that waitress got under your skin, Levi."

He shrugged,"Everybody does, old man. You know that."

Erwin allowed his free hand to rest on Levi's own,"You can tell me if there's a problem."

Levi made a disapproving noise,"Tch. So what? You can go have a little talk with the manager about treating customers equally?"

Erwin avoided his inferior's gaze, since the other man's explanation summed up his course of action.

"If you must know," Levi resigned to answering,"The look she gave you was enough for me to want to strangle her. Just..just staring at you like that? She couldn't possibly assume you and I were related, Erwin! We look nothing alike, to start with. And then--then she just has the damn nerve to-----"

Levi's rant was cut off by Erwin kissing him. 

He knew from then on the day would proceed smoothly, and he could put his troubles at ease.

A part of him, though, wished the waitress had seen their kiss.

Because damn it all if Erwin Smith wasn't his and his alone.


End file.
